Bonded
by VampireFreak111
Summary: When Dimitri is killed in the cave in SK, what if he was brought back to life? Who will he be bonded with and what will happen to the rest of the characters? How will he fight the Darkness to be with Rose?


** Hello! Here's a short chapter to start off the story. Enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom :) **

Chapter 1

** Rose POV**

I stared at the cold, dead body of Dimitri, sprawled out on the dusty cave floor. He wasn't the only one. The bodies of other guardians were being gathered so they could be taken back to the academy. But Dimitri's was the only one I cared about.

My mother walked over and sat down beside me. She hesitated before putting an arm around me. I didn't look away from Dimitri, but I could tell that she knew. Dimitri and I had been hiding our relationship, but it was all out in the open now. Her arm tightened around me.

"Did you find him?" I asked through my teeth.

"No. All the Strigois ran off, including the one who…killed Guardian Belikov." I could hear the frown in her voice.

Disappointment and anger washed through me. After Dimitri was attacked, the Strigois fled the cave. A group of guardians, including my mother, went to look for them, but came back with negative answers.

I blamed the blonde undead bastard for killing him. But I blamed myself for not saving him. All that practice, all the hard work and extra lessons I took were flushed away. I remember taking down dozens of dummies, ripping off rubber heads and staking too many cardboard hearts to count. But the one time it counted, the one time it was real, I failed.

My mom spoke, and it was like she could read my mind.

"You couldn't have saved him, Rosemarie. Don't blame yourself. It just wasn't possible," she said. But I blocked the meaning of her words. No matter what anyone said, I know I could have saved him. It _was_ possible. Dimitri being killed is what couldn't be possible. But it happened.

"Guardian Hathaway, we need you over here," Alberta called. There were older guardians scattered around, tending to injured guardians and novices.

My mom stood up. "Princess Vasilisa and Adrian Ivashkov will be here very soon," she said to me. She smoothed her hand over my hair before turning away and joining the older guardians.

Right after the Strigoi got away, the guardians called to the academy for help. I asked for Lissa and Adrian to come. I don't really know why, it was reflex. I guess it would be nice not to be alone, which is weird to me after being independent for seventeen years.

"Oh my god," I heard Lissa's soft voice a few yards behind me. She was looking from me, to Dimitri, and back. I stood up shakily and faced her. She ran right up to me and threw her arms around me, hugging me tight.

"I'm sorry, Rose," she whispered. She knew too.

Adrian was standing behind her awkwardly. His hair was all messed up, and it was the first time he didn't smell like alcohol or cigarettes. Lissa loosened her grip and stepped back, eyeing Dimitri's body. Through the bond I could feel that she was longing to help, but we both knew what would happen if she brought another person back from the dead. Avery Lazar was living proof that having more than one bond would be too much for Lissa's mind.

_Do you need me to stay with you?_ I heard her say through the bond. I shook my head.

"I'm going to go see if they need me to heal anyone," she said to me. She gave me a small smile and floated over to where my mother was standing.

Then it was just Adrian and me, standing four feet apart and looking at each other.

"Adrian," I said quietly. He walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, Rose?"

I sighed into his chest. I knew what I wanted to ask, but would it be crossing the line? It was a lot to ask of him. It was a lot to ask of _anybody. _But it wasn't something I wanted, it was something I needed.

I cleared my throat. "Do you love me?"

He shook with a small chuckle. "You know I do, Rose."

I swallowed, but my throat was too tight. I can't believe I was about to do this. He would never forgive me. But…Dimitri was worth it.

"I love you too, Adrian. Will you do something for me?"

He pulled away to look at me. I was having a shit load of trouble looking him in the eye.

"Anything, Rose. What is it?" he said, looking concerned. I looked down and played with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"Will you bring him back?" I was afraid he wouldn't hear me, but I felt him freeze around me. He quickly composed himself.

"What?" As if he didn't hear me.

"Bring him back, Adrian. Please," I said. His face crumpled in pain. I was swimming in guilt and hope, waiting for his answer.

"Rose, I can't," he said. But he was a bad liar.

"Please, Adrian. For me?" I pleaded. "I wouldn't ask you of anything else, Adrian. I just need this. I can't lose him. Please, don't make me let go of him," I kept begging. He sighed and let his arms go limp, so they brushed against me before letting go. I bit my lip and looked into his eyes, which were now an empty, dull green.

"Okay, Rose. I'll do it for you."

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. It's shorter than my usual chapters, so when I update there will be a lot more to read. Hop you liked it :)**

** I'm going on vacation on the 15****th****, but I'll update no sooner than the 23****rd****.**

** Please review :)**


End file.
